A strangers Smile
by PimmyProductions
Summary: Sasuke works on the streets and every night he sees a cheerful blonde who brightens up his day with a smile.
1. A strangers smile

**A/N: This story started out as a one-shot requested to me on tumblr. And it slowly evolved into something like collection of one shots**

**you can choose to read this chapter on its own and stop Or you can choose to read the next chapters. ;) Thank for reading!**

* * *

He was younger than all the other guys. Bout' my age take or give a few years. Usually they were years older than me, like around the mid 30's to the early 50's.

I look down at the boy underneath me. He has ridiculously bright blond hair that's proven to be natural by the blond carpet of public hairs. Deep aqua coloured eyes hide behind his messy blond spikes. A small round tipped nose perfectly sculpted on his slightly tanned skin. Three very faint scars line up symmetrically on both cheeks. He has small dimples too, when he smiles. I always watched him from afar but this time I was much closer, so much so that I could see the specks of different shades of blue in his irises and I could count the very light freckles on face. I could see every strand of hair that made up his golden eyelashes. He was handsome.

* * *

I've seen him at least a hundred times before. At midnight when I would see him walk down the street I occasionally took post at. He works at the 7 eleven a few blocks down I eventually found out. I assume he walks to the train station to get home. Unless, maybe, he lives around here too. I doubt it. It was a pretty sketchy area only people like me lived around this area.

Anyways, every time I took my post on that street I would see him walk past and he would always shoot me a friendly smile. I always snorted or looked away in response but honestly it made my days brighter. I started taking that post more often to see him more. Never did I think I would see him like this.

* * *

He pushes my bangs back away from my sweaty face. Then he moves his soft palms down the sides of my body like he was memorizing my shape with his hands. He lets them rest on my hipbones holding onto me lightly as I ride him. I pull myself off him for a second only to slam back down till I was sitting fully on his dick. He helps by thrusting upward, hitting my sweet spot dead on every time.

My hands that are planted flat against his toned stomach are getting sticky from the sweat. This room is too warm. Fucking cheap ass motels have shit AC's. I should be used to the horrible conditions of these motels. I've been in this one in particular at least a few times. What would he think of me if he knew of all the people I might have slept with in this very motel? Maybe even in this very room? Would he even care?

* * *

I remember the day he caught me doing my 'job' I was mortified. I thought he would stop smiling at me when he found out I was a whore. Most people would anyways. What I did was disgusting; I helped men cheat on their wives by giving them a cheap fuck with no strings attached and I help slut wives pleasure themselves with one nightstands for a reasonable price.

But he didn't. He smiled like he always did even when he saw me leaning into the window of some pedophiles beat up car telling him how much it was for how long and what I'd do. Then again maybe he figured it out before he saw me. It was pretty obvious. I mean why else would I be standing on a street corner at midnight?

Either way he was still nice to me even after having the knowledge of what I did.

And that…was all I needed to be a complete idiot and fall in love with the kind blond stranger that gave me his smiles.

* * *

He stops my hips and flips me on my back harshly but without the brutality I was usually given. He's now over me instead of under, his blue eyes burn holes in me as he stares. His lips come up to kiss me on the crook of my neck then they moves down to my chest and my stomach. I knew he was leaving me hickeys. Claiming me to be his at least for tonight and I let him. I wanted to be his. I wanted to belong to the only person that made me feel like I was there.

How fucking naive of me to hope like that right? To be swept away by some annoying overly friendly blond stranger like some like of damsel in distress.

* * *

The day I first found out where he worked was not too soon after he saw me doing what I did…

I happened to run across him at the 7 eleven earlier in the day. I remember it was around 8:30 at night it was still too early for me and I was craving Doritos so I went there to pick up a bag or two. I didn't notice that he was the cashier till I placed the few bags of chips and an Arizona drink down on the counter.

"_Hey_" He said when he noticed it was me. Then he gave me that signature smile that he always gave me.

He voice was very loud and cheerful. It was annoyingly obnoxious but at the same time it was soothing because of his friendly tone he used on me like he'd known me for years.

Like I said, I'm fucking naïve. It was his job to be friendly to customers plus he seemed like the type of person that would be nice to anyone and everyone. In the moment though, in that very moment, I felt so special. Of course I'm not one to show it so I replied with a less-than-friendly grunt before scrapping the little money I had in my pocket to pay for the few snacks and lazily smacking the crumpled up bills onto the counter.

He ignored my rude behaviour and just counted out the change. Then placed my stuff into a thin white plastic bag and handed it to me with a smile still plastered onto his face. It made me jealous. How could someone be so …bright? Not only physically with his blond sunshine hair and clear blue eyes but his personality was just so bright and warm too. I was so opposite to him. My hair was black like a pitch back night with a pair of black eyes to match; my personality was cold and hard. I wasn't welcoming at all. He was.

I snatched my bag away from him. I mumbled "_Thank you_" before casually making my way out of the place as quickly as I could.

"_See you later!"_ I heard him call out to me just as the door was closing behind me.

My heart just stopped between then. I wanted to cry for some reason. I couldn't help but truly hope that maybe someone, he, cared about me and actually wanted to see me every day and talk to me and be friends with me.

Later that day I didn't take that post in attempts to avoid him. For a few weeks after that day I stopped going even within a few blocks of that area. I not sure why I was avoiding seeing him again. Maybe it was because I was ashamed that I kind of began relying on him to make my life even the tiniest bit better.

* * *

Hands slithered down to my thighs then ran themselves up my body again. Feeling me up. I realized that he enjoyed that. Touching me I mean. It wasn't perverse touching even it was just feeling my skin like it was something amazing and new. I was far from new. I was this used up, lost person but he still found some way to make me seem fascinating in his eyes.

Moments later he grabs my ass and pulls me down toward his crotch. I feel the warm tip of his dick poke at my entrance. He pushes in slowly, re-entering me. He glides in easily since my ass was already stretched to fit when I was riding him. I feel the familiar sensation of warmth inside me. I feel out pulses beating together.

I'd like to think that maybe we're connected in more ways than out current physical state. Maybe our hearts are somehow matched for each other too. Well, I'll never admit to such a foolish idea.

The thrust he is making are slow ones. He pulls out slowly and pushes back just as slow. It tortures me but eventually I feel his movements quicken. His thrust become strong and somewhat violent but it feels so good. Sex always feels good but never have I felt like this. Maybe it's because of the lustful needy look in his eyes were so much different than the looks that the others would give me, their looks aimed no emotion at me just selfish glares that told me to do whatever they told me to do.

I started to grip onto the blankets not knowing what else to hold onto to keep my sanity. He was also gripping onto a lifeline but it just happened to be my hips. His fingers were holding onto me so tightly I swear there'll be finger print shaped bruises there in the morning.

I hear his breathing speed up and my does too almost as in perfect symmetry.

I can feel his dick slide in and out of me rhythmically and every time he slides back in the tip always touches my sweetspot perfectly making me lose control. I can feel my climax coming on. Closer and closer. I'm barely able to hold it in any more. My hands start bunching up the blankets in my fist tighter.

He lends over and whispers into my ear, "Hold onto me." It was more of a suggestion than a demand.

I shiver when I feel his breath on my face.

_Hold onto me. _

I've always held onto you. You and your smile.

I listen to him and let go of the blankets. My arms drape over his shoulder and tie themselves around his neck. I cling onto to him helplessly, pathetically. But at the moment I don't really give a shit. I was pathetic to begin with.

Our bodies are rocking the bed. We're moving the sheets underneath us. I think the room has gotten much hotter too because of all the body heat we're letting out.

I can't hold it in much longer.

I feel my ass muscles tighten around him.

With a jolt a feel my body let out its release. I cum all over our stomachs, seconds later he come after me.

And then it's over. I don't even bother to fix myself up I just want to sleep so I curl up and drift off.

* * *

I wake up in the same crappy motel room by the sunlight coming through the dingy curtains. I find myself neatly tucked under the blankets, confused as how I got under them. I look around the room. Blonde is nowhere to be found.

I sigh. Of course he's not. My job is to fuck and then get thrown away.

Rolling out of bed I grunt at the pain that shoots up my lower back, I'm used to it so I ignore it as much as I can. The floor was bare, I noticed. My clothes should be somewhere but their nowhere to be found. I crawl under the bed hoping to find them but nothing.

_Click_

I hear the door open. I quickly turn towards the door expecting a housekeeper to be standing there finding me naked kneeled down on the floor looking under a bed but instead there stands the blonde with a stupid amused look on his face.

"What?" I snap.

He chuckles at me.

"Geez don't glare at me! I bought you knew clothes…I threw our old one out because they were all old and dirty, I hope you don't mind"

"You what?"

"Threw them out…?" he says quietly.

"Ugh, fine just give me the clothes you got"

* * *

"What?" I snapped again at the blonde who was just sitting on the corner of the bed watching me change.

"Nothing"

"You're such a weirdo" I mumble.

"Mh, well you're a jerk sometime"

I roll my eyes at his childish tone.

I finish tugging the plain blue t-shirt he bought me and sit down next to him on the bed. It's awkwardly quiet for a moment and I'm not sure what to do with myself.

Then he speaks breaking the silence that was swallowing us.

"I was wondering…If you wanted to come with me?"

I blink.

"What?'

"I mean, I know I barely know you at all but don't you ever just want to run away from this life of your?"

_Yes_

"You could come live with me if you want, we could leave this town and you can start over"

_Ok_

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I couldn't deal with you being like this." He looks down at his hands that were placed over his jittery knees.

I swallow. I want to leave but how could I trust him when I barely knew him?

"I know it's really weird of me to ask of such a thing but…just think about it ok?" He gets up to head toward the door and leave but somehow my arm moves on its own and reaches up toward his wrist and stops him from moving any further.

"I'll go with you" I hear myself whisper.

* * *

We are both sitting in his old rusty car with everything he owned and a few things of mine shoved in the back seats. We're driving down the highway as the sun starts rising again for a new day, we've been driving for days. Where we're going is still a mystery to both of us but somehow I know where ever I go it'll be ok as long as I'm with this annoying blonde.

I think back to the day he found me after I had been avoiding him. He said he asked everyone if they knew where I was and when he finally found me sitting on a bench in the public park eating he yelled at me. Yeah, this guys I barely knew back them yelled at me asking me why this and why that and somehow it lead to the occasion where I was naked in bed fucking him.

Of course I don't regret it at all. I'm happy he found me. I'm happy he asked me to run away with him.

We're still strangers to one another there so much I don't know about him and he knows very little about me too but at the same time it's like we've known each other for ages.

We keep driving getting closer and closer to where ever we are headed and maybe there I will find a way to fix myself with his help.

"Aww fuck, we're running out of gas" I hear him grumble next to me breaking me out of my thoughts.

I snort, "You're such a loser, I told you we should have stopped at the last town"

"Pfft, whatever teme I can do whatever I want"

I roll my eyes, "Dimwit"

"Asshole"

"Idiot"

"Mhh, but I'm your idiot"

"Yeah" I mumble as I look out of the window to see the trees lining up on the side of the highway flash by.

Defiantly as long as I'm with Naruto I'll be fine.

* * *

**THE END**


	2. Useless

Four months. Four months I've been with him. Eventually we stopped in a city so far away from where we started that we will never figure our way back and no one we use to know can find us (hopefully). Three weeks. Three weeks, since we rented some shitty one bedroom apartment. Could you even call it one-bedroom? All it was a small square room with no walls to separate anything from each other, other than the tiny washroom with a rusty sink. I'm not complaining of course.

It was all Naruto could afford at the time – I barely have money myself. We had spent most of our (his, I didn't have much to begin with) small savings on gas and food during our long, _long_ road trip. Our home doesn't have a bed but we take turns sleeping on this blue used couch Naruto bought on craigslist for 20 bucks. Naruto got himself a job pretty soon to. The moment we stopped in this city Naruto had decided it was the one, and he was quick at finding us this apartment and just as quick in finding a library where he could print out resumes to handout. He started working at a small coffee shop 15 minutes away last week. He works over time. He says he wants to save up money fast so we can get us better living conditions.

I feel useless. I sit here every day since he started working, alone with nothing to do but read a few of Naruto's old books he brought along. I think about helping him get money but I've only had one job in my whole life. I don't want to go back to that life but I also don't know anything else. I'm useless.

* * *

One day Naruto comes home with a tiny TV and puts it in the corner of the room where a plug is. He looks so proud of himself; his smile's so big I can see is dimples clearly.

"I got my first paycheck today," He comments happily, "I bought this at a garage sale on the way back, and since we can't afford cable we only have two or three channels.

He sits next to me on the couch but I notice that there are inches apart from us.

Did you know he hasn't touched me since that time?

* * *

Two months since we lived here and Naruto has made new friends at work, some guy named Kiba, he always talks about him and how funny he is.

* * *

Two months and one week. I've decided to get a job too, because I hate being alone and I hate the fact that I have to watch Naruto come home every day talking about new friends. I wanted to have a normal life too. I had gone to the library the moment Naruto left and had asked a girl who worked there to help me make a resume. It was embarrassing to know that I was probably the only 17 year old in the world that didn't know how to make a resume.

The girl, Karin was the written on her name tag, didn't mock me at my lack of knowledge.

"What's your work experience?" She asks as she types out the resume for me.

I swallow thickly at the question, "None."

"Really? You've never worked before?"

I nodded.

"Well, I guess that's normal your only 17. Parents pushing you to get a job?"

I shook my head.

"Oh" She seems like she wants an explanation. I don't give her one of course.

After she finishes my resume she prints out a few dozen and hands the pile of paper to me.

"I think your best shot is a fast food place, since you don't have work experience then of course after collage it's a whole different story" She chuckles a bit, even though there is nothing funny about what she said.

Collage huh?

* * *

When Naruto comes home he has Chinese take-out food with him. He hands me one of those weird paper containers the food come in and a pair of chopsticks. He talks to me a little about his day and asks me about mine. I don't tell him about going to the library or the resumes.

"Naruto?"

He glances up from the food he was viciously scarfing down. "Hm?"

"What grade are you in?"

He chokes on the food in his mouth. I just watch him as he composes himself. It was a personal question I guess. Did you know I don't even know how old he is? We never talked about the past, just the present. No personal detail. We're still strangers of course…

"Graduated, never went onto college because I didn't have the funds or enthusiasm too"

Hm, I expected him to be a dropout.

"So, how old are you?"

"You don't know?"

I shook my head.

"Nineteen"

"Oh"

We continue eating and for a long while there is an awkward silence. I find it amazing how we live together, eat together, share everything with each other, yet we're still so unknown to the other that we have many of these uncomfortable silences.

"I want to get my GED or something, I'm useless otherwise" I whisper half to myself half to Naruto.

"You're not useless"

Oh, so he heard me.

"You could get an office job or go do a quick course in college so you can have a minimal profession that will actually pay enough to buy a small house because you finished high school. I can't. I can work at McDonalds' for the rest of my life or become a whore again" I retort.

_I'm useless_

"I can't live off of you forever, eventually you're going to find yourself so pretty girl and get married and you not going to want to take care of me anymore…I don't want you to take care of me anymore"

_So utterly useless_

"And when that time comes I'm going to be stuck here alone because I don't have enough money to get out of this shit hole and then I'm going to have to turn to my old devices because it's quick cash. What was it I charged people? 300 dollars a night?"

When did I become so bitter toward him?

No, it's bitterness towards myself.

My vision is blurring with the water that's falling from my eyes.

And when the hell did I start crying? I'm so fucking pathetic.

Within seconds I feel his arms wrapped around me pulling me into a straggling hug. I'm cling onto his shirt, my fist scrunching up the fabric roughly. It's the first time he's touched me so closely since we did _it_.

I want to kiss him, beg him to promise to never leave me because that's how needy I am.

Somehow I fall asleep with salt stains on my cheeks from crying and him whispering words in my ear that I couldn't make out over my sobbing. I woke up the next day wrapped in his arms. It was the first time we slept together on this couch.

Somewhere deep down I know he won't leave me.


	3. In the night

It has been a week since my mental break down (If you can call it that) and Naruto brings a GED book for me to study with when he comes back from work. He places it in my lap and sits next to me on the couch with another of his stupid big grins. He says something like _'you're welcome_ 'and I only give him a pathetic smile back, it was more of a twitch of lips but I am internally extremely grateful.

He gets up and walks over to this old guitar his boss from the cafe let him keep since he had purchased a newer more polished guitar. Naruto begins playing a soft melody, nothing too hard and extremely repetitive yet the sound is soothing in some way. He sits on one of the kitchen stools as I sit on the couch, as always, flipping through the pages of the thick book.

"So this is why you were late today?"

"Mmm" He hums in agreement, "You wanted to study, I just thought it be far easier to have the book with you rather then visiting the library all the time"

I give him another pathetic twitch of lips and he shoots another grin back at me then continues playing his guitar.

"I'm starving would you like me to order pizza or Chinese ?"

I shrug, "Whatever"

"Pizza it is then!"

* * *

In the night I couldn't sleep because of my memories. Things I've done that haunt me with strong feelings of regret. So instead I turned over to watch Naruto sleep on the floor in his bundle if blankets. In the past week it had become a thing for me to watch Naruto when he's not looking. Like when he's sleeping, watching TV or maybe even cooking. His face is full if expression all the time, unlike me. Sometimes when he watches a sitcom he laughs full heartedly never holding back the sound of his voice, when he's watching a drama you can see his face turn serious and intense. It almost makes me want to make the same expressions.

Only a few minutes have passed when he tiredly opens his eyes. He stares back at me in the darkness of the room. Maybe I woke him up with my stare. Maybe he had felt my eyes on him in the night.

"Hey" he says his voice scruffy from just waking up.

"Hi" I whisper back.

I can almost see him grin back at me even in the dark.  
"Couldn't sleep?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Just thinking - you?"

"I dunno' just felt like waking up."

I don't reply. We lay in silence. His sheets rustle as he shifts and turns in his pile of blankets.  
"Hey can I get on the couch with you?" He asks.

"You don't have to ask you bought it" I say. I scoot closer to the back of the couch to leave more space for him.

He climbs onto the couch beside me without a word. He lies on his side and faces me so both of us could fit on the couch comfortably. I feel his is breathing lightly feather my skin. Our faces are at a frighteningly close proximity and although we had been much closer before I couldn't help but feel embarrassment or at least a bit self-conscious. He starts running his fingers through my hair much to my annoyance so I slap his hand away in irritation.

"Your hair is getting long you should cut it" he whispers.

"Shut up"

I feel his body move when he chuckles, "I can cut it for you tomorrow if you'd like?"

"The length is just fine" I mumble.

"No, no of course it's not fine you can't even see your face since you bangs are so long"

I didn't bother answering him.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important" I lie.

"Mmmm I don't think it isn't important if it keeps you awake"

"Shut up Naruto"

He chuckles again, "Ok" he says softly and doesn't push any further instead he moves his hand back to stroking my hair this time I don't swat it away. I end up falling asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Hello my fellow readers!

I couldn't help myself from writing another chapter. I wrote this on my iphone in notepad during English class that's why it's so short.

I'd like to thank those who've reviewed in the past and might be reviewing after you've read this. Especially** Jt09** I love long reviews ...Not to say I didn't appreciate my other review it's just that yours really was good feedback and it made me happy to know you took the time to write such a long review..

Thanks 4 readin' ;3


	4. Anxiety

Our home has become a little bit fuller. More welcoming. Two small house plants sit on the windowsill of the only window in this entire apartment. There are a few doodles of mine that I made while waiting for Naruto to come home tapped onto the wall. Even though I had told him I didn't want them there he decorated the wall with my crappy art anyway. But I hate to admit all these little things make this once shitty apartment less...well, shitty.

Two days ago Naruto had the money to spare to buy a nice mattress that was big enough for the both of us. He didn't get a bed frame after I insisted it was an unneeded purchase - so now the bed lays low on the floor. It takes up a lot of room actually but since the apartment is so small it was obvious that this would have happened.

I sleep at the far side of the bed where the wall meets the mattress so that I don't get kicked off by Naruto in his sleep (not that the fall from the bed to the floor is a long one).

And life seems to be getting all around better for me.

Or at least for now.

* * *

This morning I wake up to the smell of bacon, slightly burnt toast and Naruto muttering profanities under his breath. I ignore him.

I believe today would mark exactly seven months of knowing Naruto I note but then again I'm not really counting.

I sit up and look across the room to the small kitchen where Naruto grumbles at his over toasted toast. His lower lip puffed out in a frustrated pout.  
I roll my eyes at his childishness.

" Good Morning, what time is it?" I ask after stretching.

"Early. I have to open the cafe today" he replies with a long sigh, "You can go back to sleep I'm leaving soon"

"No, it's ok I'm up"

"Ok, whatever...Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

" I was invited to a small get together later today around 7:30, I'd like you to come with me. I was going to ask you when I came back from work but now that your awake..."

A get together? As in several people getting together in a certain place all at once? Unintentionally a scowl makes its way onto my face.

"I rather not" I say bitterly.

"Come on Sasuke! A bit of socialization wouldn't hurt you." He says before stuffing a piece of bacon into his loud mouth.

"I said no"

He frowns deeply making me slightly inwardly flinch at the hard look he gives me.

"I'm serious Sasuke. You never go outside. You stay in this damn apartment all day and the only other person you see besides me is that red headed librarian. I'm worried about you" He whines.

"You sound like a nagging mother"

"We'll I am nagging. I need to take care of you. Staying alone so much isn't healthy"

"I didn't_ ask_ you to be my fucking doctor or mom Naruto. I never _asked_ you to take care of me." I snap out with a glare.

"I know you didn't but you should know I do because I want to!" …He sighs, "It'll be good for you to make friends"

"I don't need friends!"

"Then what the heck am I?!"

Oh...  
A heavy silence follows his question.  
I can't help to want to say that he isn't my friend. Naruto could never be my 'friend'. But I don't know what else to label him.

I just stutter out uncharacteristically, "But y-your totally different"

He blinks. Then lets out a long breath I guess he was holding in.

"I know... It's just... You're not...you just make me worried ok? If not for yourself for me please, please, _pleasssee_"

I give up. He's voice is so grossly desperate I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Fuck, fine whatever." I grumble against everything on the inside screaming to say no. I hate dealing with people.

"Yes! Thank you! I told all my friends from work about you they'd be super happy to meet you"

I roll my eyes at him for the millionth time since I meet him.

"Well not everything" he says more quietly after a short pause.

I don't even bother thinking about what that implies. Suddenly I feel utterly irritated with him.

"I don't care Naruto. Go away you're going to be late for work" I say before laying back down and hiding myself under the blankets.

* * *

Karin helps me write definitions onto flash cards to help me study and memorize key terms. She rushes through the last few, jotting down the words sloppily onto the back of the cards. She glances at the clock then back at me.

"Don't you have to get going soon?" She asks me.

I read the time.

"It would seem so" I say in a bored tone.

"Well you gotta' get going! You don't want to miss the party"

"It's not a party Karin it's a social gathering of sorts but not a party. Anyways I don't know any of them it's Naruto whose friends with them it wouldn't matter if I'm late"

"Of course it matters! It effects your first impressions! "

I just huff in irritation.

"Oh stop being grumpy come on up, up" Karin insists as she tugs on my shirt sleeve.

"Ok holy shit stop acting like a five year old don't you have to be putting away books or something?"

"I do but you're the one that asked for my help with the flashcards"

"I never asked you, you just did" I huff again. I begin collecting my belongings and putting them back in my bag.

"Details, details! Oh and Sasuke? Tell me if you meet your future girlfriend at the party!" Karin whispers(to not disturbed the people near us reading) and winks suggestively while she begins walking back down the row of books further away from me.

* * *

I walk home as slowly as humanly possible. Maybe I would be late and Naruto would have to leave without me?I truly consider it but I begin feeling guilty - Naruto had never really asked me for anything from me and this was just a social gathering; I could deal with it for an hour or so. So with a long sigh I picked up my pace and had gotten to the apartment with a few minutes to spare.

* * *

We wait outside in the parking lot to be picked up by Naruto's friend Kiba, the one I heard so much about. To be honest I'm curious to meet him. I've always been irrationally jealous of their friendship; especially since Kiba seemed like he would know more about Naruto in the shorter period he's know him then me.

An old fashioned white car finally pulls up and Naruto enthusiastically tugs on the hem if my shirt signalling me to follow him to the car.

"Hey!" Naruto shouts, waving at the car.

The car parks in front of us and Naruto immediately opens the door to the back seats.

"Come on!" Naruto says while gesturing me to take a seat in the car.

Once I slide onto the seats of the leathery interior Naruto, to my surprise, sits next to me at the back instead of with Kiba in the passenger's seat.

"Hello! Thank you for picking us up buddy!" Naruto slaps the guys shoulder harshly but Kiba doesn't seem to mind; instead he turns around and grins at Naruto all his teeth showing and he returns the favour by ruffling Naruto's hair just as harshly. I suddenly feel irrationally jealous again – Naruto had always kept a distance from me unless I really needed him. Then again we had a strange tension in whatever our relationship was.

The first thing I notice about Kiba are how sharp his canines were, they were like that of a wolf and to be quite honest he looked like a wolf. The second thing was those red triangles tattooed onto his cheeks. I don't really put much thought into either.

"So this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Kiba" comes a cheerful introduction from Naruto.

"Hello" I manage to get out but my voice seems robotic even to my ears.

"Hey, nice to finally meet the famous Sasuke that Naruto never stops talking about." Kiba glances at Naruto then back at me, "Seriously, you're all he ever talks about sometimes"

I find myself smirking a little, "Same goes to you."

"Really now?" Kiba turns to Naruto again to quirk an eyebrow mockingly.

I nod.

"Oh shut up you two," Naruto interjects, his face a little pink from a blush (I've never really seen him blush before), "Shouldn't we get going?"

Kiba nods as he begins backing the car out of the parking lot.

And I drift into thinking about how Naruto doesn't forget about me when he's with his friends.

* * *

Another thing I learned about Kiba was that he was very much like Naruto, cheerful and friendly but a bit more vulgar in his comments and use of language; it was always "fuck this," " fuck that", "fuck her," and "fucking shit."

I also discovered that Naruto dislikes smoking.

Apparently the drive to where ever we were going was 30 minutes into town and at some point Naruto starts complaining about needing to go pee and not being able to hold it so Kiba has to pull over at a gas station. While Naruto makes his way inside the little shop he passed by a group of truck drivers standing outside smoking cigarettes. I watched as Naruto literally held his breath while he walked past the cloud of smoke and into the shop.

When he comes back to the car I ask him and he says, "_The smell of cigarettes makes me want to puke, I think I'm allergic to it …if that's even possible_"

He shrugs and offers no more of an explanation. I decided make a mental note to never take up smoking again.

* * *

The moment the door opens letting us in the small cream painted house Naruto lights up. He greets the hostess with one of his bright smiles and a friendly hug. Her name is Sakura. She's pretty, her hair is dirty blonde with light pink streaks and her eyes are the colour if Jade. She's also very kind and claimed to have heard a lot about me as Kiba had. She ushers us into her house and tells us to kindly take out shoes off so we do.

Once we get into the house Naruto walks to the living room where everyone is at and introduces me to the people he knew and Sakura introduces us to everyone else that were strangers to us both. I don't remember many names because everything was going so fast. To many people for such a small house - almost thirty.

As the hour went by Naruto makes friends with the strangers. Everyone is getting along. They drink punch and eat finger food while listening to various stories that have been told. A few times someone has made an attempt to speak with me, but I don't talk much so eventually they all get bored and give up.

I feel like I'm worlds apart from Naruto right now. I have never seen him like this before but it didn't come up as a surprise. All my previous suspicions were proven correct: Naruto was the type of person to be nice to everyone and anyone. Everyone loved him. I didn't mind that they had all their attention on him, really I didn't, but I felt ignored by him and that's what bothered me.

Then suddenly the voices begin sounding echoed but loud, like their yelling in my ears from a mile away. The faces seem to grow bigger like giants hovering over me, watching my every move. Everyone is talking and laughing and I'm just a spectator to their weird world but if I'm not careful I'll be noticed. If I'm not discreet I'll be seen through. Naruto isn't here to help me because he became one of them.

I feel jittery. Nervous. I just really want to leave but I don't want to be the loser that complains and need to be taken home like a five year old.  
I realize I'm scared.  
I'm having another one of those: an anxiety attack. This is why I didn't want to come. There's too many voices, too many faces, too many strangers that you don't know if you can trust.  
I don't want to fall apart in front of all these people so I tap Sakura on the shoulder, she just happens to be sitting next to me.

She smiles, "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I was wondering where your washroom is"

"Oh! Follow me right this way!" She stands up and waits for me to follow her up the stairs to the second floor to the small peach coloured washroom.

I keep my composure for a few more minutes and smile politely. "Thank you so much"

She giggles, "You don't have to be so polite! You welcome"

She heads back down . I quickly shut the door when she's completely out of view and lock it before sliding down the door. I sit there on the washroom floor for a few seconds starring at the fuzzy pink carpet she has used where the sink is at.  
I hold my breath, bring my knees to my chest, hide my face in my knees and hope to god I stop being so pathetic. I hold it, and hold it, until I really need air again. I don't feel any better; I can just feel it coming - the full on break down where I can't even have the strength to even consider getting out of the safety of the washroom with out hyperventilating.

But instead I get up off the floor. I dust myself off and flush the toilet even though I never used it there is no one on this floor to question what I was doing if not going pee. I wash my hands to, probably for the same reason.  
When I step out I see Naruto sitting at the top of the stairs. He looks over my way when he hears me come out.

"Hello."

"Um, hi?"

"You OK?"

I swallow, "I uh.."

"We can go home if you want?" He interjects before letting me answer his first question.

The sound of everyone downstairs laughing at a joke booms through the house. I don't want to be the burden keeping him away from having fun with his friends. I wouldn't usually care but he's done enough for me as it is. I hate that I actually care about what he wants but I can help what I feel and what I feel is guilty.

"You seem hesitant, I think that's a good enough answer. I'll tell Kiba we'll be heading out and call a cab" He says and begins walking down the stairs.

"Your not even letting me talk!" I argue, although I don't know why I can't accept it.

He turns around to look at me,"I know you don't want to stay; don't force your self for me I can't be 100 percent comfortable if your not, anyways I'll see them all at work some other time"

* * *

We sit in the cab in silence. The cab drivers music plays quietly in the background. Naruto sits on the opposite side of the back seat with his forehead against the glass and his finger lazily tracing pictures onto the fog on the window.

"Hey Sasuke?" He says in an almost whisper.

"Yeah?"

"How about we spend the rest of the night hanging out. We can go out to eat?"  
I like that idea a lot better.

I nod. He smiles that smile and I feel nostalgic, so I discover that I smile a little back...

* * *

**AN**: A Much longer chapter then the chapter 3! And I think all of them..

Thank you for reading. reviewing. faving,following etc..etc...I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I see that people are enjoying what I write and are looking forward to an update.

PS : I ALSO WROTE THIS ON MY IPHONE,, AND AUTO CORRECT MAY HAVE FUCKED UP A FEW MINOR WORDS IM SORRY


End file.
